Elsword: Shinjitsu no Oto
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: Lyre, a street performer took an opportunity to become a student of a school that has 3 divisions of arts. Sword Arts, Technological Arts, and Performing Arts. She joins the school with her childhood friend Blaze and run into some obstacles. Romance, drama, enemies, allies, anyone that might get in the way of their being. Will they make it through the prestigious school?


**Saki- New story~! Again...*shot***

**Zaki- This story is going to fill Saki's void of not being in the choir this year for her school.**

**Saki- I was looking forward to the singing finals, if I did good again I would have been able to perform in the Variety Show!**

**Kiza- She really loves singing, she did about 3 solos out of 5 con- *mouth gets covered***

**Saki- Shhh. My 8th grade choir year shall not be mentioned. Let's get on with this story. This story is featuring my newest OC Lyre Harpisto, a Phoenix Hybrid, who performs for all! OvO Oh and "Shinjitsu no Oto" means "Sounds of Truth" in Japanese~! Let's go~!**

* * *

**Character Info -**

**Lyre - Immersed Musician**

**Blaze - Augmented Warrior**

**Aisha - Dimension Witch**

**Raven - Blade Master**

**Elsword - Rune Slayer**

**Ara - Yama Raja**

**Chung - Iron Paladin**

**Eve - Code Empress**

**Rena - Grand Archer**

**Elesis - Saber Knight**

* * *

**Lyre's PoV -**

"Mom! I'm going to the park!" I grabbed my blue violin case and place my white ruffly vest over the dark turquoise colored over the shoulder shirt I had on, that had attached flowery lace and ribbons and had white ruffles on the top. The sleeves ruffled outwards under my elbows and at the tips of the shirt. I wore brown shorts that poofed a bit and white thigh long boots with lace on the edge as well as two cute little puffballs that flowed out while being attached to a white string. The heels on the boots where brown and kept in good shape. I placed a bow on my black hair that flowed down towards my ankles as I let my bangs cover my forehead. I took my phone and ran downstairs giving my mom a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house. "I'll be home before dinner!"

I shut the door behind me, looking at a boy with spiky black hair that ran a long ponytail down his back, reaching his waist. He wore black short-sleeved collared shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a dark red undershirt. Around his neck there was a fragment of an Elshard connected to a black chain. He wore dark grey jeans and black sneakers. Black and red headphones were covering his ears as one of his hands were in his pant's pockets. His red orbs were dazed as the flame on the inside was bright. He turned his red orbs from the corner of his eyes and met my golden ones. He turned his whole body around and looked at me.

"H-"

"Blaze!" I ran up and hugged him.

"GAH! Lyre get off me!" I let go of him.

"You finally decide to meet me. Do you not care for your childhood friend anymore?! Has Blaze found a girlfriend? Has he forgotten my name?" I said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Shut up. I was grounded for scaring the shit out of Ember's fiancée."

"And how did you scare Chung?"

"That is my business, not yours." He looked away with his eyes half lidded.

"Come on let's just go to the park. And since you haven't met in such a loooong time~ You're carrying my violin case to and from the park. And may I warn you, the case gets really heavy once I start going home." I handed Blaze the violin case. He sighed and took it. We started heading over to the nearby park.

"So what do you do at the park again?" There was a sarcastic tone in his voice. Blaze looked down at me. I lightly punched him.

"I sing and play the violin and earn money from it. Some people come everyday just to watch me. And since its Saturday, there are a lot of people at the park. I'm using my talent to help pay off the debt that my father left on me...Promise me you'll never betray me as you are my best friend Blaze."

"I promise." He patted my head. We crossed the street and walked through the gates of the park. The park was filled with people. I went to the place I always performed. A large gazebo with a fountain in the middle. There was a few people there. Just hanging out. I smiled and walked to the center, taking the violin case from Blaze and setting it down on the ground to open and start tuning the chords.

"Time to get started."

I stood there and placed the shoulder rest of the violin on my shoulder and started playing. I closed my eyes and let the music take me away.

_"Sinking deeper and deeper in the sea of misery,_

_I don't even feel like opening my eyes anymore. _

_At this rate I could just sink all the way to the bottom, _

_without ever being discovered by anyone." _

People began surrounding Blaze and I. Blaze sat down on the fountain's ledge looking at me and smiled. People were watching me intently.

_"Where am I going, and what am I doing? _

_Suddenly a ray of light shot past me. _

_I might be able to reach it if I reach out my hand, _

_but it was swept away by the waves and out of my sight._

_Just what exactly was that? _

_It was so warm and dazzling. _

_Subconsciously I use counter illumination for camouflage; _

_what a liar I am, huh?_

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm still sinking deeper, _

_shutting myself away beyond the darkness. _

_I'm a girl of the deep sea, but I want to know now, _

_because I've found the person who's attracting my heart." _

People were taking out their phones and started recording me.

_"Although this place has no day or night,_

_my insomniac night continues on and on._

_As you spread your wings of freedom and swam,_

_you looked magnificent._

_Then, that light starts raining down again._

_As I watched in fascination, our eyes met._

_You noticed me and started to swim,_

_towards me, who had been tricking you._

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm sinking at my own will._

_My cheeks are burning red in the middle of this darkness._

_As a girl of the deep sea, I want to show my NAKED heart,_

_but the black sea does not yet allow that."_

More people came. More people started recording. I was the center of their attention.

_"My clothes are so dirty, _

_and my smile is starting to become distorted,_

_not to mention that I don't have a face worthy of showing to anyone,"_

Will I hit the high note? People knew it was coming.

"_so just leave me alone already!_" People were shocked on how perfect the note was. Yup, nailed it.

_"My inexpressible feelings overflowed and melted completely._

_Then suddenly, you hid yourself away._

_That worrywart of a girl starts to panic;_

_darkness has hidden him away, and she's all alone again._

_Unable to bear it any longer, she finally stretches out her hand._

_Look! You actually have some wonderful colors hidden in you!_

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm being led by my wrist,_

_with the marine snow singing a song of blessing._

_I'm a girl of the deep sea, and I want to know more,_

_because I've found the person who's been attracting my heart._

_Having left this sea, I now take off~!"_

I opened my eyes to see the audience clapping. I saw some regulars. I noticed a flash of blonde, silver, black, red and purple. People started placing some money in my violin case and I smiled. I bowed. Everyone went back to what they were doing and I placed my violin back in its case as the money went in the compartment that had nothing besides the earnings. Blaze stood up.

"That was pretty good." I nodded.

"Thank you good sir~!" I closed my case and we headed out of the gazebo area. I noticed a poster as we walked out.

"Hey Blaze, can we check it out?" He nodded and we went towards the poster.

"A prestigious academy that supports any form of art, even technology." I turned to Blaze. "We're good at those things!" He sweat dropped.

"Yes but it does have a tuition. I mean, I can pay my own since my job pays a lot, but since you're raising money to repay your father's debt, I don't know about you."

"You can get a scholarship by taking one of their exams. And that's what I'm going to do. OH! And its the Performing Arts division exams today~! It starts in two hours, it's a good thing it isn't too far away!" I tugged Blaze's wrist. "Let's go~!" We reached the gateway of the school. We signed in with the different examiners for the different divisions. We walked towards the large doorway of the school.

"Excuse me, you are blocking my way." I turned to see a purple haired girl looking at me with icy glares. There was a blonde headed girl looking at a script. They were followed by a silver-haired girl with buns on the sides of her head, a tan tall man, a red-headed boy, and a blonde haired boy whose hair was almost as long as mine.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" The red-headed boy poked my forehead. Blaze was looking at the silver-haired girl.

"Oh sorry. Its my first time being at a place so large..."

"Oh so you're here for the exams too?" I nodded.

"Well I'm Elsword, Raven and I are here for the 'Sword Arts'." He pointed at himself and the tan man. "Chung and Eve are for the 'Technological Arts'." He pointed to the blonde haired boy and silver headed girl.

"Ara, Rena and Aisha are here for the 'Performing Arts'." He said pointing to the remaining women. "What are you joining in for?"

"The Performing Arts division. I've been performing for locals at the park for years."

"So you're the legendary violinist."

"So you were the group that I saw earlier."

He took my hand and kissed it. "The way you play is beautiful. Your performance today was amazing. It conveyed many feelings." I turned my face away blushing. Aisha came between us. "Sorry to mess up your little lovey dovey stuff, but Elsword, I think you're missing her boyfriend behind her." Aisha rolled her eyes. I noticed she was talking about Blaze. Elsword bowed.

"I'm sorry to have kissed her hand unexpectedly, I didn't know she was in a relationship."

"Don't worry Elsword, Lyre and I aren't in a relationship, we're just childhood friends." Elsword looked up. "So what's your name, and what division will you be in?"

"Technological Arts. It's practically my forte, the talent I was born with."

"He's made android AI's before~!" I added in.

"Ah, I see. Well let's get going onto this exam." Elsword shot his fist up in the air. "The exams for its scholarship ended yesterday.

"Ah, that's fine, with my job, I can pay the tuition."

"For the performing arts, Aisha singing, Ara will be dancing, and Rena will be acting. I assume you'll be playing the violin?" Chung looked at me.

"Yes! I'll also be dancing and singing at the same time."

"Let's go~!" Ara shouted out happily and ran into the doorway. We made it to the theater where the Performing Arts division exam was being held. Chung, Raven, Elsword, Eve were greeting Ara, Rena, and Aisha good luck. I had felt forgotten but I ignored it and began walking down to the stage.

"Ey! Knucklehead." I turned to see Blaze calling for me. "Good luck. And you're forgetting something." He tossed me my violin case and I smiled.

"Righto~!" I ran down to the stage eagerly seeing the examiners in the front. I looked up the seats to see everyone sitting together and the other girls trying out for the division walking down slowly. I noticed Elsword looking at me, smiling and waving. His mouth moved but came no sound but I was able to read his lips.

"Best of luck to you, Lyre..." I mumbled his words and turned around. I heard the examiners calling my name.

"Ms. Lyre." I walked up the stage. "Well what will you be doing today?"

"I'm going to sing an excerpt of a song called Rhythm of the Night, as well as playing the violin accompaniment, and dancing at the same time. I closed my eyes and started to play the violin. I quickly got onto my point and began twirling around in it. I ended with a coupé, legs turned out, and my back adjusting to the placement of the violin. I opened my eyes and placed my heels back on the ground. I looked up to see the examiners in awe of the performance. I bowed and walked off the stage. I sat down between Elsword and Blaze.

"That was amazing Lyre~! Beautiful performance." Elsword took one of my hands.

"Great job bud!" Blaze had slapped my back.

"Ms. Aisha." She walked onto the stage and began singing. The examiners didn't even have the chance to ask her what she was doing. Hew voice was soft and high pitched. Able to hit most likely up to an A sharp on a major scale. She ended off with a note higher than A sharp, G or maybe G flat. The examiners looked shocked at how high her voice was able to hit. Well she did have a high pitched voice to start with, while mine is a couple of notes lower. Aisha walked off the stage, not showing a hint of appreciation to the examiners who watched her performance and sat down on the other side of Elsword.

"Ms. Rena." Rena went down with her script book. She opened it to a certain page and began reciting the lines with feeling. Her expressions, changing, also her voice her tone, hand movements followed along. Her performance was grand. Her voice was well projected. It felt as if she was really that character. She closed her script book and bowed. She walked off the stage and sat next to Chung.

"Ms. Ara." Ara happily walked up the stage. She began dancing swiftly and beautifully. She started transforming, her hair turning white as fox tails flowed out one by one. She started twirling around, examiners entranced with the cunning beauty. She did a sauté with an attitude in the leg that rose from the ground. It was beautiful how she danced. She stopped and bowed. Some audience members clapped for her as her hair returned to its natural color and the tails began to disappear. She sat next to Eve and smiled happily. We watched the other performers. We all smiled at some performance. An hour or so later it was over. I waited for the results, all of the names passed by, I felt as if I didn't make it. I heard Ara's, Rena's and even Aisha's but not my own.

"Sorry that you didn't make it." Elsword looked at me with a somewhat sad look. "I was hoping to get to know you more."

"No it's fine..."

"And lastly, Ms. Lyre!" I heard my name and turned my head towards the examiners.

"I made it...I MADE IT!" I launched my fists in the air and hugged Elsword. I pushed him back and kept my distance. "Sorry..." I felt embarrassed.

"It's okay. It happens."

"Congratz knucklehead!" Blazed slapped my back again.

"Oof, that hurts!" I punched Blaze in the gut lightly. "Remember, you're still carrying my case home!"

"Yes yes. Whatever mom..." He shrugged sarcastically.

"HEY!" I punched him again but even harder. He started laughing and everyone laughed with him. I smiled a bit. I wonder what comes in store with this academy.

* * *

**Saki- And cut!**

**Zaki- God that's long. For a first chapter too.**

**Saki- Probably cause of the song.**

**Lyre- So did you guys enjoy it?**

**Saki- Make sure to give Lyre some support and leaving us a review okay~?**

**[ Saki and Zaki the Duck and Goose Lords ] has signed off.**

_Don't forget to show support to Lyre by leaving us a review~!_


End file.
